


О возможном и ландышах

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Теперь этот чужак был каменной статуей в отдельных покоях, обставленных Торином так, как он запомнил хоббичий дом.





	О возможном и ландышах

**Author's Note:**

> написано внезапно для Ural Lynx вот по этой картинке:   
> https://pp.vk.me/c623126/v623126546/1b37a/8HSCg3HxY1I.jpg

Торин приходил в эти покои почти каждый день. По углам шептались: "Король обезумел", — но вслух не говорили ничего. Не потому, что страшились гнева Торина — а просто... из почтения. К тому же если бы это услышал Двалин, пришлось бы долго сращивать переломы.

Торину же, казалось, было все равно. Нет, он не пренебрегал своим народом. Он был хорошим королем, не жалевшим сил для Эребора. Прошло восемь лет со знаменитой битвы, и они были нелегкими — но благодаря упрямству Торина, его двужильности и мрачной какой-то одержимости королевство расцветало на глазах, а рядом медленно распускался Дейл — торговая жемчужина Севера. Когда гномы и люди закончили строить заново разрушенную дорогу, когда вместе с эльфами разогнали орков с торговых путей, вести об этом чуде растеклись по всему Средиземью. И пусть на первую ярмарку летом приехало не слишком много торговцев — через три года на площади негде было упасть яблоку. Сам же город рос, как Андуин во время весеннего половодья: из золота, отданного Торином Барду, правитель Дейла щедро платил плотникам и каменщикам, заманивал приезжать с семьями и заниматься всяким трудом и торговлей, которую обещал десять лет не облагать налогами... Торин, узнал в об этом решении, покачал головой и сказал, что это мудро, и он, пожалуй, сделает то же самое: хоть ему и нет нужды заставлять гномов Эребора возвращаться в родной дом, а все-таки хотелось бы, чтоб жителей тут было как можно больше. А чем сорвешь с места вросшего в обжитую скалу гнома Синих или Лунных Гор?

Они дружили, Бард и Торин — насколько могут дружить правители после того, как один другого обманул, а второй за это пошел на него войной. Между Торином и Трандуилом дружбы не было — но был торговый и военный союз, за которым король Эребора лично ездил в Лихолесье. Владыка Трандуил принял его с холодным достоинством, но не сделал ни единого жеста и не сказал ни единого слова, которое можно было бы воспринять как оскорбление или унижение. Торин гостил в его доме четыре дня, и расстались они весьма мирно — хотя и по-прежнему холодно. Балин только головой качал — таким спокойным и рассудительным он не видел своего государя уже давно. Со времен начала похода, честно говоря — в который отказались пойти абсолютно все, кроме родичей, и еще сумасшедших. И еще одного чужака, которому Торин обещал заплатить.

Теперь этот чужак был каменной статуей в отдельных покоях, обставленных Торином так, как он запомнил хоббичий дом. Мягкие вязаные коврики на полу, полки с книгами, огромное кресло и резной сундук, шкаф с витражом... шкаф был пустым, как и все здесь — нежилое, неподвижное. Бильбо располагался посередине комнаты — на каменном постаменте, среди вырезанных из камня цветов, которые так любил при жизни, с тихой спокойной улыбкой на губах. Его рука была протянута к цветам — но Торин помнил, как было все на самом деле. Как он лежал под рукой Бильбо, истекая кровью, и в глазах было черно, и мысли путались — и было страшно и просто. До тех пор, пока он не услышал, как Бильбо кричит, обращаясь к Горе и умоляя ее сделать что-нибудь: "Они же спасают тебя, в конце-то концов! Хочешь, я взамен дам тебе что-нибудь — то есть я не хочу тебя оскорбить! Но твои дети любят сделки — значит, и ты любишь, так возьми у меня что угодно, а им дай жизнь! Ты же наверняка можешь!"

"Подумать только, я и не знал, что Гора может..." — говорил потом Балин. Но она могла. Остановить кровь, закрыть раны, даже вернуть назад утраченную жизнь. И обратить в камень того, кто попросил ее о сделке. "Возможно, ты все-таки оскорбил ее, — сказал Торин однажды, когда пришел к Бильбо. — И меня тоже. Потому что мне обидно, мастер Бэггинс: с чего это Гора ответила на твою непочтительную просьбу, а на мои не отвечает?" Бильбо молчал, улыбаясь, молчала пустая комната, в которую Торин приходил каждый раз, когда надо было сделать что-то необходимое, но противное его нраву. Заключить союз с эльфами, например. Конечно, не слишком-то хорошо набираться разума не от мудрых советников, а от окаменевшего хоббита, который украл главную драгоценность эреборского короля, а потом украл у смерти и самого короля, и его племянников. Это были поступки, идущие от сердца, никак не от разума... это Торин и напоминал себе каждый раз. Что разум слишком надолго покидал Эребор и его обитателей. Оттого и были все их беды. Оттого простое и теплое лицо Бильбо застыло сейчас в вечной отрешенной улыбке.

Просить Гору сжалиться Торин перестал на пятый год — когда окончательно понял, что она глуха к его словам. Каждый день он приходил в эти покои — перед сном, завершая еще одно трудное дело или радуясь новой победе. Иногда приносил новый цветок, выточенный из камня Фили или выкованный им самим из серебра, выдалбливал паз и вставлял стебель в камень. Потом стоял молча и уходил.

В тот день Торин принес ландыш — но не каменный и не серебряный, а связанный из белой шерсти маленькими, неумелыми еще ручками Эни — дочки Фили. Ей едва исполнилось пять лет, и мать рассказала ей сказку про то, как двенадцать гномов и хитроумный хоббит победили дракона и орков и ограбили саму Смерть. Вечером Эни принесла Торину целую горсть вязаных ландышей и строго велела выбрать самый красивый — для мастера вора, который спас папу. Торин выбрал со всей тщательностью — и потом еще один, чтобы приколоть себе на рубаху у самого сердца. Эни, розовая от гордости, попросила его наклониться и чинно поцеловала в обе щеки. Торин захохотал, подхватил ее на руки и понес в покои Фили: девочке давно пора было спать. Однако, едва войдя, он услышал звуки, которые ни с чем нельзя было спутать — Фили и его жена были заняты друг другом. И счастливы. Так что, поразмыслив, он спросил:

— Хочешь со мной?

— Конечно, хочу! — ответила Эни.

Вязаный ландыш Торин положил Бильбо на колени. Маленькая Эни тем временем ходила по комнате, робко покачала кресло, потрогала край камня, которым был отделан очаг...

— Дедушка, а ты просил все вернуть как было?

Торин вздрогнул и повернулся к ней.

— Конечно, просил, милая. Но Гора не расторгает сделок.

— Хм... — Эни нахмурилась и потеребила рыжую косу. — Тогда, может, попросить кого-то другого? У хоббитов же наверно есть кто-то. Как наша Гора, только другая? Может, она вяжет коврики, или растит капусту, или...

— Или заставляет цвести ландыши, — медленно сказал Торин. Потом шагнул к Эни, опустился перед ней на колени и крепко прижал к себе.

Был последний день весны, когда двенадцать гномов, с которых и началась вся эта история, подняли окаменевшего Бильбо на поверхность и принесли на горный луг. Низкие тучи должны были вот-вот пролиться дождем, густая трава пригибалась от ветра, и в прохладном воздухе чувствовался аромат нежных весенних цветов. Бильбо опустили наземь, стараясь не раздавить ни цветы, ни собственные пальцы. Потом все отошли в сторону — кроме Торина, который, чувствуя на себе взгляды старых своих товарищей, погладил каменные кудри.

— Кементари, — с трудом выговорил он на квэнья. — Мать деревьев. Верни ему жизнь.

Рванул ветер — и стих. Первые капли дождя упали на землю, на тонкие лепестки, на каменные щеки Бильбо и живые — Торина. А больше не случилось ничего. Торин поднял голову к небу, в котором пряталось рыжеватое солнце.

— Верни его мне, Кементари. Пожалуйста.

Дождь пошел враз, стеной — ласковый и теплый, какого не бывает в суровых горах. Торин заморгал: вода попала в глаза, и оттого ему казалось, что она светится, как золото. Он протянул ладонь вперед — и ощутил ласковое касание, или может, это ему только показалось. А потом рядом чихнули и раздался знакомый сердитый голос:

— Опять дождь! Да когда ж, наконец, все это закончится!

Гномы закричали радостно и едва не сбили своего короля с ног, бросившись обнимать старого товарища. А Торин отвернулся и посмотрел в сторону Эребора, и почти не удивился, когда в ушах вдруг загудело, как при резком спуске с горы, и послышалось тихое:

— Догадался наконец.

— Спасибо, — одними губами ответил Торин и, повернувшись, шагнул вперед, к Бильбо.

Гномы расступились. Хоббит поднял на него глаза и пошевелил носом. И потер макушку — там, где касалась его торинова рука.

— Значит, у меня получилось, — сказал он и переступил ногами. Торин кивнул. — Вот и хорошо. Честное слово, когда просыпаешься и узнаешь, что все в порядке, это самая лучшая вещь на свете. Хотя чашка горячего чаю тоже не помешала бы.

— А как насчет жареной куропатки? — смеясь, спросил Кили.

— И хорошего окорока! — добавил Бомбур.

— И кружки доброго пива! — подхватил Бофур, а Двалин от избытка чувств так огрел Бильбо по спине, что тот даже присел.

— Это было бы прекрасно, — ответил Бильбо неуверенно, все еще глядя на Торина. — Но боюсь, ноги пока еще не держат меня. Как будто спал слишком долго и отвык.

— Это ничего, — хрипло ответил Торин и поднял его на руки.

Бильбо длинно вздохнул и прижался лицом к его шее. И обнял двумя руками. Так они и пришли к воротам Эребора: впереди молчаливый Торин со своей ношей, а позади все, к именам которых неизменно прибавляли "Вернувший Дом". Тут дождь перестал, а Бильбо огляделся по сторонам и попытался было соскользнуть с рук Торина. Но тот удержал его, сильно прижав к груди. И попросил тихо:

— Обними-ка меня покрепче, мастер Бэггинс.

fin


End file.
